Oric Magnar
Oric Magnar is the current King of Skagos, or Skagosseron, ("Stone King"), and Magnar of Kingshouse. Born in the year 314 AC to Haggon Magnar, Oric came to rule Skagos after killing his older brother Toregg, who previously had killed his older brother Errok. When Haggon died in 339 AC, Oric was the only remaining son of his, and so succeeded his father. He has ruled Skagos ever since. Oric is six-and-fifty years old. Appearance Incredibly tall and incredibly thick of body, Oric stands a head taller than most (7ft) and weighs nearly 300 pounds. His auburn hair is long, as is his beard, and the roots of both begin to grey, looking akin to the rocks and ice he calls home. He is old and his body is worn, and this shows on his face. Like most Skagosi, he is a hard, unflinching man. History Oric was born in the year 314 AC, the third son of Haggon Magnar. Haggon had lead the Skagosi in a failed invasion of the North some years earlier, and was forced to bend the knee once more to the King in the North. Ever since, Skagos has been rebuilding, and Haggon never forgot. Over the coming years, Haggon raised his children, particularly his sons, with a great animosity and resentment for the Northerners, particularly the Stark kings. As the climate and culture of Skagos was wont to do, it turned Haggon’s young sons into hardened men, fierce warriors and hate-filled soldiers. This hate wasn’t held solely for the Starks either. Their hard upbringing pushed the boys apart, and as young men, not one of them could say they held any love for one another. In 338 AC, an old and frailing Haggon fell ill, and a scramble for control ensued. Oric’s eldest brother, Errok, was the rightful heir, but his second brother Toregg contested his claim. A bloody feud occurred, culminating with Toregg slaying his own brother in battle. Oric, though bearing no love for either, could not forgive Toregg for his actions, and rallied against him, starting another war. Within months the conflict was settled, ended once more with one Magnar killing another, leaving Oric the sole son of Haggon. The sons had been so preoccupied with their fighting, that they almost failed to account for the fact that their father had not yet passed. Though Haggon did not disinherit Oric, for he had no male heirs besides him, he did banish him from Kingshouse. Oric spent time with the Crowls and the Stanes, and even ventured along the frozen shores beyond the Wall, for a time. Within months, Haggon had passed and Oric returned home to claim his seat. Now, some years later, Oric is an aging man with sons of his own, and a desire to seize glory and power for his sons and his people. The stories and memories of his father still linger, and Oric will not go quietly into the grave, a shriveled and sickly old man like his father before him. Recent Events With King Edderion Stark and a large portion of his Northern bannermen still travelling from their celebrations in King's Landing, Oric called the lords of Skagos to Kingshouse, to set his plan in motion. There, the Pact of Stone was sealed, and Oric was named Skagosseron, the ancient title of the King of Skagos.Skagosseron With his new position, Oric called forth the forces of Skagos, to begin their assault on the mainland.From The Blood and Blood, The Stone Shall Rise As the armies of Skagos began their march to Kingshouse, Oric set his sights on a means of delivering his men to the mainland. Being limited for centuries by the Lords of the North, Oric ordered the construction of a fleet to carry his people to war.Fueling The Fires Of War When the armies were gathered, Oric Magnar and Svarn Stane agreed to their plan of attack - the Stane would travel beyond the Wall seeking aid from the free folk, while Oric's sons would make the journey to the Iron Islands, in search of aid from the Northerner's old enemies.Arrival At Kingshouse Family * Haggon Magnar, Oric's father (274 - 339). ** Errok Magnar, Oric's brother (303 - 338). ** Toregg Magnar, Oric's brother (307 - 338). ** Oric Magnar, Magnar of Skagos (b. 314). ** Tyta Magnar, Oric's wife (b. 318). *** Bael Magnar, Oric's first son (b. 340). *** Bowen Magnar, Oric's second son (b. 343). *** Talla Magnar, Oric's first daughter (b. 345). *** Tormund Magnar, Oric's third son (b. 346). *** Moryn Magnar, Oric's fourth son (b. 349). *** Megga Magnar, Oric's second daughter (b. 351). References Category:House Magnar Category:Northerner Category:Skagosi Category:Westerosi